


Beauty of Gratitude [Levi Ackerman X Rose Fritz]

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, One-Shot, Rose Fritz - Freeform, The Beauty of Gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by my friend, Dia. I do not own Rose or Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of Gratitude [Levi Ackerman X Rose Fritz]

        The silent snow fell delicately on the icy ground, only to be hidden within the soft, vast ocean of white fluff. Inside the large building that rested aside, a man, which many would recognize as Levi Ackerman, worked tirelessly on the mountainous stack of paperwork that was assigned to him by the Commander. Levi struggled to even keep his eyes open as his pen scratched on the paper, emitting a barely audible noise, that was soon drowned out by a sigh the tired man let out. Levi leaned back deep in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, simultaneously closing his eyes and leaning his head back in exasperation. Surely, a few minutes of rest wouldn't make much of a difference, and, as he reasoned this with himself, he already felt sleep tugging at his consciousness.  
         A young woman rummaged through the wooden cabinets in the building's kitchen, searching for something for the very man that had just drifted into sleep. This young woman, whose many friends would identify her as Rose, had decided to do something for Levi earlier that day and had also concluded that now, early afternoon, was the best time to do it. Rose had already prepared the steaming tea, which she thought was an especially nice idea, considering the extreme cold, and the woman had also prepared soup for the soldier. Now that Rose had gotten everything placed neatly on a tray, she was ready to present her gift to Levi and was quite excited to do so.  
         As the wind outside grew more violent, Rose simply walked through the hallway, being extremely careful to not spill the contents. She neared the door to the soldier's office and, upon reaching it, knocked softly but loud enough to be heard. Not receiving an answer, Rose grew concerned for the man's state, so she quietly opened the door, with only enough room for her to look through. She smiled to herself and silently slipped through the doorway, tiptoeing up to Levi's desk. The woman took the time to look at his sleeping face before finally setting the tray down in front of him, and the man hardly stirred from his sleep as the other did so. She then wrote a chaste note, which she set upon the tray. Rose smiled down at the other once again and kissed the tip of her fingers. The kiss she had placed on her fingers was lightly brushed on Levi's shoulder as she walked to the door, only taking a second to look back once more.  
         A rather long time later, Levi had finally awoken from his long-deserved sleep and was greeted by the sweet aroma of tea. The man was confused for a few short seconds but soon realized what Rose must've done once he picked up the note. The note hastily summed up the actions of the woman and ended with an 'Enjoy!' with her name following. He tried and finished the contents of the tray, smiling to himself when the sweet taste first hit his tongue. Levi didn't bother to hide his smile, as he was alone. However, the corners of his mouth soon returned to their regular place as a soft knock on his office door signaled another's presence. The man ordered the stranger in, surprised to see that it was the one who had given him what he had just eaten. Rose entered and smiled at the superior soldier, meekly asking, "Did you.. like it, sir?"  
Levi nodded, pushing the tray in front of him as a sign he was done. "I did, Fritz."  
"I'm glad, sir," Rose whispered, relief evident in her words and expression.  
         As Rose turned to leave the room, a muttered sentence stopped her in her tracks and spread a smile on her face, and she carried the tray out of the room with no further interruptions. Unsurprisingly, the sentence was carried around in her mind throughout the day, always making her smile to herself.

"Thank you, Rose."


End file.
